Growing up the Winchester Way
by KatNH
Summary: This is a series of one-shots set in-between the end of my story Of Angels and Demons and the epilogue. Please read this story before delving into these one-shots. Each chapter stands alone. Feel free to jump around. Lots of fluffs and emotions.
1. Into the Woods

**Hello Readers! This is a series of one-shots that happen between the end of Of Angels and Demons and the Epilogue. They are stand-alone one-shots. As per usual, I don't own Supernatural, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester or any other Supernatural characters that happen to pop up. I do, however, own Carter. Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter Title: Into the Woods**

Carter was six years old today, and in four days it would be the anniversary of John Winchester's death. Carter was sitting in a tree, in the middle of a woodsy area in

Vermont. He sat on the branch, near the trunk of the tree and listened closely to the world around him. Dad's voice boomed in his ears,

"It's not your fault, we just have to carry on, now. That's all there is to do."

Carter was really supposed to be doing a pretend sneak attack on both Sam and Dad, but the tree had been a perfect climb and the day was fairly nice still. He marveled

at the colors. Being it was August, the leaves were beginning to change from green to orange. Carter grabbed the pistol from the waistband of his jeans and set it in his

lap so he could lean against the trunk of the tree. The gun was heavy in his lap and his hand looked tiny wrapped around the grip. He cocked the gun in case he needed

it, and let it rest in his hands. He sighed, content, and settled back listening to the sounds of the forest.

Sometime later, a sound brought him to full attention. The snap of a twig, crystal clear. His eyes snapped to the ground in the direction of the sound. He'd be invisible to

the creature that happened upon his tree. He listened as the ground crunched and snapped beneath feet for about five minutes. It definitely wasn't an animal.

"He should have come straight through here!" He heard his dad hiss.

"Dean, I don't see any sign of him," Sam's voice came through, slightly worried.

Moments later, they came into Carter's view. They had their guns drawn, and were creeping through the woods slowly, checking the ground and trees for signs that

Carter had been there. Carter raised the gun and sighted the trunk of a tree two feet above his Dad's head. He fired, and quickly fired another shot into a tree three feet

to the left of Sam. He dropped from the tree, rolling so he wouldn't hurt his knees.

"Christ!" Dad exclaimed, putting the safety on his gun and shoving it into his pants. He lunged forward and pulled Carter into a hug.

"You'd both be dead," Carter claimed, returning the hug. "I heard you way off!"

"We've been searching for you for three hours! We walked into the woods five hours ago! We thought you'd been eaten," Sam said, partially joking.

"Was a nice climbin' tree!" Carter said, and nodded toward the tree. " 'Sides, I did a better job letting you come to me."

Dad ruffled his hair and walked past, heading back in the direction of the Impala. Sam and Carter fell into step behind him. About twenty minutes later, a sound made

Carter stop in his tracks and cock his head to the side. Sam and Dean kept walking until they noticed Carter rooted to the ground.

"What—" Sam started.

Carter shushed him, listening intently to the forest to his right side. There it was again, a slow crunch of leaves. Like someone stepping down slowly, trying to make as

little noise as possible. Dean and Sam were staring at Carter, following his lead. His hearing was better than theirs and he could hear many things they couldn't. A sneak

attack on Carter never worked.

Then, all three heard an unmistakable sound. The cock of a gun. They were all moving. Carter hit the nearest tree and scaled it. He couldn't see where Dad or Sam had

gone. He pulled himself onto a branch, hooked one arm over the branch above and looked wildly around for the owner of the gun. He could see Dad behind another tree,

glancing around it at different intervals. He scanned and listened for Sam, but neither saw nor heard anything indicating where Sam had hidden. A figure finally caught

his eye, and it was sneaking toward Dad.

He raised his gun, cocked, and sighted the shadowy figure one-handed. His hand was shaking terribly and he couldn't steady himself. Carter just took the shot as best he

could, and was surprised when he heard someone yell out in pain. The shadowy figure had gone down and was cursing up a storm.

"Please don't shoot!" Another person was running toward Dad from the same direction the other figure had come.

Dad came out from behind the tree, gun in hand to confront the second person running through the trees. The figure stopped and threw his hands in the air. Pain-filled

screaming could still be heard from the figure Carter had shot. Deciding it was safe, Carter climbed back down the tree and shot off towards Dad. He could hear him

conversing with the figures in his deep authoritative voice, but didn't pay close attention to what was said. Carter slowed and moved silently as he got close, heart

beginning to calm down. Dad came into view, as did the man laying on the ground, and the man with his hands in the air. He was slightly behind Dad, so Carter stepped

forward then reached out and tugged the hem of Dad's army green jacket. Dad started, but relaxed slightly as he saw Carter next to him.

"Where's Sammy, Bud?" Dad asked, his voice less gruff than when he spoke to anyone else.

Carter shrugged.

"Get the hell out of here. If we see you again, it'll be more than a leg shot," Dad ground out to the men, voice harsh and dangerous.

Dad safetied his gun, shoved it into the waist of his jeans and did the same with Carter's gun. He threw one last glare at the two men, who were trying to scramble

away, before picking Carter up into a hug.

"Let's go get Sammy and get out of these woods, whaddaya say?" Dad asked.

Carter nodded and wrapped an arm around Dad's neck, looking around for Sam. Dad walked them through the woods for about ten minutes before Sam stumbled from

behind a tree, having tripped over a root. When they reached the edge of the woods, Dad set Carter down and he ran to the shiny black car waiting for them near the

road. "You did good, Kiddo," Dad said, ruffling Carter's hair. "Little more excitement than we expected, huh?"

"Yeah," Carter responded.

"Did you find out what they wanted?" Sam asked.

"Thought they were going to mug us," Dad smirked. "They picked the wrong family for that. What say you to some ice cream for your birthday, Carter?"

"Dad, can we get pie instead?" Carter asked hopefully.

"Of course we can," Dad said, smiling and opening the back door so Carter could climb in.


	2. Words for the Impala

**Just gonna say this: Prepare for feels. Reviews are love. Don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester or any other Supernatural characters that pop up. I do however, own Carter. I did a lot of research for this chapter. Hope it shows. Much love, all.**

 **Chapter Title: Words for the Impala**

They'd been at Uncle Bobby's for about two days to rest and tune up the Impala. It had only been a couple months since Carter had come into the Winchester's life, but

he fit right in. Dean opened the hood, and propped it up. Carter hopped up on a stool next to him, and studied his face. Dean smiled at Carter before turning his

attention to the engine and spark plugs. Dean looked at the different parts.

"Give me a box wrench, would you?" He asked.

Carter hopped off the stool and searched the tool box for a moment, as Dean watched. He grabbed a box wrench and an open-ended wrench and held them out. Dean

grabbed the box wrench first and showed Carter the difference between the two.

"This one is closed like a box. That one, see the open end? That's an open-ended wrench, there. Adjustable," Dean explained.

These were some of his favorite times spent with his son, teaching him how to care for Baby and the difference between the tools. He waited for Carter to place the

open-ended wrench back in its place and hop back up on the stool.

"We're gonna figure out what's making her rattle," Dean said to Carter.

"Whatcha think?" Carter asked.

"I'm thinking it's an out-of-tune car," Dean responded.

Carter was focused on Dean, curious.

"Alright, see this thing? It's a valve cover. Inside are all the parts that are on the head. Hand me that socket wrench," Dean said, pointing to the cover.

Carter leaned over and then handed him the wrench, smiling.

"With me so far?"

"Valve cover covers the heads," Carter repeated.

"Very good. Now this is your intake manifold, okay, and on top of it?" Dean pointed, then looked to Carter for the answer.

"It's, uh, uh, a curb'rator," Carter exclaimed, remembering.

"Carburetor," Dean corrected. "Very good."

Dean placed the socket wrench in place, and nodded at Carter. Carter reached forward and clasped his smaller hand around the wrench; Dean wrapped one hand around

Carter's and used the other to hold Carter so he wouldn't collapse into the engine. Together, they began to slowly fine-tune the shiny black car.

"Hey! I thought you two were going to practice words," Sam chastised, awhile later, walking towards the Impala.

"We are," Dean responded.

"Oh, really?" Sam chided, cocking his head at Dean.

"Hey, Carter, what's that?" Dean pointed.

"Battery!"

This was one of Carter's favorite games to play with Dean. Dean smiled at him, a short laugh escaping his lips.

"And this?"

"Rad'atyor."

"Radiator. And this?"

Alt'nator!"

"Alternator, yep. See, Sam, we're learning our words. The important ones, at least," Dean said, playfully.

"Well, Bobby and I are nearly done cooking dinner, so you better get yourselves cleaned up," Sam nodded at the grease on their hands.

"Alright, Bud, Sam's right. Let's go wash our hands," Dean stood up from the engine and shut the hood.

Carter put the various tools back in their spots in the toolbox and snapped it shut.

"We leavin' Uncle Bobby's soon, Dad?" Carter asked as they walked back to the house.

"Yeah, we're gonna go stay in Tennessee for a little bit," Dean replied.

"Tenn'see," Carter tried the word on his tongue.

Dean chuckled, "Tennessee."

"Tenn'see," Carter tried again.

"You'll get it eventually."

Dean opened the front door to Bobby's house and ushered Carter inside and to the bathroom.

...

Carter went to the room he always stayed in, the room Dean and Sam stayed in when they were kids. He followed and found Carter at the small desk in the corner,

holding that picture again. He loved to look at the picture whenever he could, but refused the many attempts of Sam, Dean, and Bobby to give him the photo. He always

placed it exactly where it had been when he was done looking. Dean sat on the edge of the bed nearest Carter. Carter turned and carried the picture over to Dean and

leaned against his side.

"D'you think my father and John get along now?" Carter asked.

Dean winced, and it felt like a rose stem was wrapped around his heart. He was glad Carter hadn't been looking at him when he asked that question; they'd never told

Carter what really happened to John Winchester. Dean had had a hard enough time explaining everything else after all the things Crowley had done; he couldn't bear to

explain how John had sold his soul and what exactly that meant. Dean was still coping with the death, if he was being honest with himself. The reality and finality of

death was something no child his age should have to understand, but Carter did for the most part, having lost so many people in his life already.

"I'll bet they were so happy to see each other, they're still catching up with each other," Dean said, his voice unnaturally thick.

"Dad?" Carter looked away from the picture, to Dean's face.

"M-hmm?" Dean wrapped an arm around Carter.

"Am I gonna die, too?"

"No, no... No, you're not going to die," Dean said, pulling Carter onto his lap.

Carter clutched the picture and leaned into Dean's chest.

"What about you?" Carter whispered.

"Me?"

"Will you die?" Carter wound his free hand into Dean's unbuttoned plaid shirt, almost like he was trying to stop Death himself from taking Dean right then and there.

"No, Bud. I'm not gonna die anytime soon, y'hear? I'm here to stay," Dean smoothed the red hair on Carter's head. "Even if I did, Sammy and Bobby'd still be here for

you."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Carter seemed to be mulling Dean's answers over in his head. Dean continued to smooth Carter's hair and wrapped him up to his

body protectively.

"Is it my fault he died?"

Dean broke, and tears welled into his eyes. He knew what would come next. Sure enough, Carter's breathing hitched and his small body trembled in Dean's arms. Carter

began hiccupping, and his body heaved as he tried to suck in breaths. Dean wrapped Carter closer to him.

"Breathe, Bud," He whispered, taking deep breaths for Carter to follow.

The panic attack lasted a few more minutes before Carter was able to calm down and relax in Dean's hold. They would always come on whenever Carter tried to talk

about John or if Dean left him suddenly without telling Carter he was leaving. Carter had recently started having terrible nightmares, seeking Dean out in the middle of

the night. As the last of the attack wore off, leaving Carter sniffling, Dean stood with Carter. He gently tugged the photo from the boy, placed it back in the spot on the

desk and brought Carter outside.

The sun had just sunk below the horizon, an orange glow still visible, a steady chill settling on the ground. Stars were beginning to twinkle in the dark sky, as Dean

made his way to the Impala with Carter on his hip. Placing Carter on his usual stool, Dean opened the hood and hung a light so he could see in the darkness.

"C'mere, Carter," Dean said, softly, staring at the engine.

Carter got off the stool, dragged it over to Dean, and climbed back up.

"I want you to listen to me, focus like when we talk about the parts of the car. John Winchester's death was in no way your fault. He died protecting us, his family,

because that's what Winchester's do. It's what we do, it's what he did. It's not your fault, we just have to carry on, now. That's all there is to do," Dean said, still staring

forward into the car.

Silence fell. Dean finally turned to look at his son. Carter was staring at him, as if waiting for more, waiting for direction, waiting...Curious. Dean again turned his

attention back to the intricate engine of the car.

"Alright, you see this?" He asked, pointing.

Dean glanced at Carter to see him give a short nod.

"It's your 'V-Belt' or serpentine belt. Can you say that?" Dean looked again, waiting for the answer.

"Serp'e'tine," Carter whispered, softly.

"Good boy. See how it winds around all the different pulleys? It does a lot of things. It controls the water pump, power steering pump, and the battery charger," Dean

began to explain each different part, each different function. Occasionally he glanced back, and found Carter still staring at him; the same curious look on his face, all his

attention focused on Dean. These were some of his favorite times spent with his son, teaching him how to care for Baby and the difference between the tools; the same

favorite times he had spent with his father.


	3. Birthdays, Dogs & Blonde Haired Girls

**Chapter Title: Birthdays, Dogs, and Blonde-Haired Girls**

It was his fifteenth birthday today. Since he'd become a Winchester, his family did the same thing every birthday. They'd have an all day picnic in that same clearing,

play games and shoot off fireworks once the sun went down. Carter sat on Uncle Bobby's front porch waiting for Dad to come back with the supplies they would need for

the day.

"Carter!" Bobby called from somewhere amidst the rows and rows of cars.

"Yeah, Uncle Bobby?" Carter called back.

"Quit being lazy, come help me with this Charger!" Came the reply.

Carter got up and roamed around until he found Uncle Bobby, head in the engine of an old Dodge Charger. It wasn't too rusty, but the paint was definitely worn and the

car definitely looked like it needed some love. Carter meandered around the front of the car for a moment before taking up post at Uncle Bobby's elbow.

"Whatcha need?" Carter asked, studying the older man's movements.

"Start taking out all the parts you can reach," He said, not taking his eyes from what he was doing.

"Yes, sir," Carter replied, grabbing a few tools.

"Tomorrow, yer Dad and I are gonna haul her to the garage, replace the engine," Bobby grunted.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Can I help?" Carter asked.

"Mostly lifting, Kid. Ask your Daddy, though. I'm sure we can teach you a thing or two."

As if on cue, a familiar rumble growled through the yard. Carter continued to work with Uncle Bobby and they were soon joined by Dad. Carter stood to meet him. He

had just hit the six foot mark, nearing closer to being taller than Dad.

"Alright, let's get cleaned up and on the road," Dad said, giving Carter a hard pat on the shoulder before walking away.

...

They were sitting down to eat an early dinner on the big blanket.

"Dad, Uncle Bobby said you two are gonna replace the engine on that Charger tomorrow," Carter stated, hoping Dad would get the gist of what he was asking.

"Yeah. Then, we're gonna clean her up nice and pretty with a paint job and a few other new parts," Dad replied, taking a long drink of beer. "Probably three, maybe four

days work."

Carter looked at his Dad, expectantly. Dad grinned back. Sam came back from the woods and dropped down next to Carter.

"You offering some help, Son?"

Carter grinned and nodded. He loved working on cars, almost as much as he loved hunting and pie. Dean smirked at Uncle Bobby, who shrugged back. Carter furrowed

his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Well, I know we don't usually get you presents, but...Well, Uncle Bobby, Sammy and I talked and decided that a car might be in order for you," Dean said, seriously.

"Dad?" Carter asked incredulously.

"For, you know, going on some small hunts and, well... " Dean trailed off, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

"Hunting? Dad? By myself?" Carter was spluttering, shocked by what Dad was saying.

"Well, we mean like smaller things. Nothing huge. Nothing you can't handle. We'll still be doing schoolwork, mind you," Sam replied.

Dean was picking apart his sandwich, not looking up. Carter couldn't believe what they were saying. His mind was racing, but all he wanted was to see Dad's face shine

with pride. Dad wasn't looking up though. He seemed very focused on picking his sandwich apart bit by bit. Carter's brows furrowed and he glanced to Sam, who met his

eyes for a moment before looking back at Dean. The silence began to thicken, until Uncle Bobby stood up.

"Dean," He said.

"Hmm?" Dean glanced up at Bobby before turning back to his sandwich.

"Why don't you come help me for a minute?" Uncle Bobby prodded before walking away.

Dean got up and followed Uncle Bobby towards the cars, still not meeting Carter's eyes.

"What's wrong with Dad, Sam?" Carter asked. "He mad at me?"

"No, Carter. He's not mad," Sam said.

Barking reached their ears and Carter spun toward the sound. Out of the tree line ran a rather large golden retriever. It made a beeline for the blanket. Carter caught

the dog just as it dove for Dad's half-eaten sandwich left on the blanket. The dog's tail wagged furiously as it attempted to lick Carter. He wrestled for the collar around

the dog's neck.

"Hey, Buddy. Calm down would ya? I want to see if you have a name!...Jax," Carter read the name stamped on the leather collar. "Alright, Jax, sit!"

Surprisingly, the overjoyed dog did sit at Carter's command, though he continued to vibrate and wiggle excitedly. Carter heard footsteps and jerked around; the dog,

startled by the movement began jumping around again. A girl and a woman were making their way across the field toward their blanket.

"Jax, you naughty dog!" The younger of the two women called.

Carter couldn't help but stare. He was vaguely aware that his mouth was hanging open and he wasn't breathing normally, but he was more focused on the strange

feeling that smacked him when he saw her. She had long, straight, blonde hair and even from this distance he could tell her eyes were bright blue, maybe hazel. His

mind registered that she was using sign language.

 _I can't believe he ran away like that, can you?_

The woman shook her head, amused.

 _He's a handful, that's for sure!_ The older woman signed back.

Carter snapped himself back to reality and walked Jax over to them; the young girl clipped a leash to the collar.

"Hi!" He signed, and spoke. "Nice dog."

Carter waved his hand toward them, held one hand palm up and brushed the other over it, then snapped his fingers and slapped his hand against his leg.

 _Hello. Thank you for grabbing him. My name is Linda. This is my daughter, Natalie._

"Natalie," He repeated, smiling at her. "My name is Carter."

Natalie smiled at him, and Carter's mind erupted. Infatuation, he recalled Sam using that word when Dad would stare at a pretty girl. Natalie was definitely a pretty girl.

 _Nice to meet you, Carter. We're going to go home with this wild dog._

"Carter, if you like, Mom made some brownies this afternoon," Natalie said, hanging back as Linda walked away with Jax.

"I—I'd love to, but this is kinda my birthday party with my family..." Carter stuttered. "You could stay if you want!"

Natalie held a finger up, and then hurried over to her mother. Carter turned and saw Dad watching him with a strange expression on his face. He rushed over to where

Dad and Uncle Bobby were still standing. Natalie was still talking with her mom.

"Well?" Dad prodded.

"That's Natalie, her mom Linda and their dog, Jax," Carter explained. "I said Natalie could stay and hang out. I hope that's okay."

"Course it is. I'm not gonna be the Dad who gets between his son and a pretty girl."

There was an expression Carter didn't quite understand beneath the teasing grin Dad gave him. Natalie and Linda were making their way back. Linda was signing quickly

as they made their way over.

… _And only if his father drives you home. I don't want you walking around in the woods!_

"We can drive her home, right Dad?" Carter asked.

"Wouldn't dream of letting her walk by herself," Dad replied.

After they had appeased Linda by promising to drive Natalie home and having Jax stay for her safety, they sat back down on the large blanket. Sam handed Natalie one

of the extra sandwiches, she thanked him and the tinkling laugh that fell out of her mouth sent a shiver of happiness through Carter.

"So, where'd you learn sign language?" Natalie asked Carter.

"My biological father was deaf," He replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Oh, I see," Natalie smiled. "So he taught you?"

"Yeah, he did," Carter grinned back at her and decided to answer the question he could see dancing around. "He passed away ten years ago."

"I'm sorry," She said, smile falling.

"No, it's okay. Cause I got Dad and Sammy and Uncle Bobby," Carter fell over his words a little, wanting to put the smile back on her face.

"Did you grow up here, Natalie?" Dad asked, smoothly changing the subject.

…

"Carter, why don't you drive Natalie home? We'll meet you back at Uncle Bobby's," Dad said, tossing the keys to Carter.

"Awesome. Thanks, Dad!"

"Be safe, you two," Dad grinned and winked.

Carter groaned and shook his head in embarrassment. He got in and Natalie put Jax in the backseat before she slid in the passenger seat beside him. She directed him to

the house. He pulled up and shut the car off. Carter grabbed Jax's leash and walked next to Natalie to the door. It flew open.

"Natalie!" A tall, slightly balding man was taking up most of the door.

"Dad!"

Something didn't feel right to Carter. He thought he saw… The man beckoned Natalie inside.

"Christo," Carter spat.

The man flinched. Their eyes met in knowing comprehension. The man grabbed Natalie and pulled her from Carter's side into the house, slamming the door. Carter

rushed to the Impala, Jax following, barking loudly. He grabbed a few choice items from the trunk and ran back to the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Son of a bitch!" He spat.

The barking had stopped. It was eerily quiet, until a scream from inside sent his mind spinning wildly for a way inside. A flurry of golden fur was his answer. Jax took a

running leap into a window and Carter followed, rushing through the kitchen and bouncing off walls in the unfamiliar layout.

The golden dog leaped through the air and crashed into the back of the looming man, snarling and biting at him. The man fell and Carter rushed forward to assist Jax. A

gunshot rang out and Carter felt himself sprayed over with blood. The remainder of Jax was tossed to the side, his ears rang and he could hear screaming. The man was

looming at him. Carter's arm acted reflexively and flung the bottle of holy water at the black-eyed man.

He screamed and sizzled, Carter rushed forward with the special handcuffs he'd made and clicked one on one of the man's wrists. Tossing more holy water to keep the

man from attacking back, Carter dragged him to the fireplace and shut the other side around a rung of the wrought iron instrument holder that was fixed to the marble.

The screaming had quieted to a whimpering. He turned to see Natalie sitting against the couch, wide-eyed, next to her, hopefully, unconscious mother. The demon-

possessed man snarled, causing a fresh wave of whimpers to erupt from Natalie. He weighed options quickly, and rushed to Natalie and her mother.

"Come on! Come on, let's go get Dad. Dad and Sam will fix it!" He ushered her to her feet, repeating the mantra.

Lifting Linda into a fireman's hold, he rushed out of the house with Natalie. The Impala waited for them, and Carter deposited Linda into the backseat before jumping

into the driver's seat and speeding off.

"What the hell is going on?!" Natalie screamed.

"Demon. That was a demon," Carter said, trying to keep his cool. "It'll be okay. It'll be fine. Dad will fix this."

He skidded to a halt in front of the house. He blared the horn and jumped out of the car before running to the passenger side. He pulled Natalie out of the car then

grabbed Linda from the back.

"Dad! Dad!" He yelled, panic finally catching up as he rushed toward the door with Natalie and Linda.

The door flew open and Sam was there. His face paled and horror flashed across his face as he reached out to catch Linda from Carter.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, depositing Linda and Natalie on the couch as Carter began babbling the story.

"Demon! ItwasademonandIusedChristo,butthedogdiedandI just…"

"Jesus Christ. Carter!" Dad was in his face, worry etched into the crows feet.

"Not my blood!" He gasped, realizing he was still spattered with blood, and must look horrific. "The demon…"

Carter mechanically turned and ran back outside, jumping into the Impala again. Dad was a few steps behind him and dove into the passenger seat. The rumble of the

Impala calmed Carter enough to relay the whole story to his Dad. Carter stopped the car and the two ran into the house.

Carter halted at the entrance to the living room and Dad nearly crashed into him. The demon was still shackled to the fireplace, but another demon was standing over

him.

"Crowley!" Carter and Dad both snarled, recognizing the suit-clad man.

"See the trouble you've caused?!" Crowley screamed at the demon. "Listen boys. This absolute idiot of a demon didn't mean to get wrapped up with you Winchesters.

Release him to me, and I'll make sure he pays dearly."

"Is the man he's wearing still alive?" Dad growled, stepping forward.

"Yes," Crowley answered. "We'll leave you be, nice and peaceful. I'll make sure he doesn't leave the rack for a long time."

…

"Thanks for saving us, I guess," Natalie said to Carter. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

"Sure. Anytime," Carter said, grinning.

"Demons… Who would've thought…" She trailed away.

"Natalie! Come on. We're leaving!" Her dad, Mark, called from the pickup truck with a U-Haul attached.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Natalie said, somewhat sad.

"If you ever need anything, call one of the numbers. One of us should answer," Carter said, indicating the card he'd given her.

"Stay safe out there," Natalie whispered, and then she leaned up and kissed Carter softly.

She broke the kiss, rather quickly, and ran off toward the truck. He waved, dazedly, as the pickup pulled away. He stopped waving and brought his hand to his lips where

she'd kissed him, grinning. An arm swung around his neck.

"Saved the day, kiddo."

"Dad," Carter said, in a groany-proud way.

He turned toward Dad. There it was! That proud look was all over Dad's face as he smiled at Carter. Carter smirked back. Dad turned and started to walk back towards

the Impala, but then stopped and turned back to Carter.

"Another thing," He paused. "Don't you come home covered in blood with two chicks in tow _ever_ again!"

Carter threw his head back laughing and ran toward the Impala.

 **So, this ended up way longer and in a completely different place than I originally thought it was, but hey it worked, right? Please let me know if you're enjoying these short Carter stories in the review section. Much love, Readers!**


End file.
